fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pang! 3 HD
Pang! 3 HD '''(in North-America: '''Buster Buddies HD) is an action-skill, shooter game for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, downloadable for the Nintendo eShop, developed by Capcom with the cooperation by GreenStar Studios and Fantendo. This is an enhanced remake and a slightly sequel from the original arcade game Pang! 3, ''developed by Mitchell Coorporation in 1995, now in high-definition with 3D graphics and lightning. This is the fourth game from the ''Pang! ''series. Changes from ''Pang! 3 Pang! 3 HD 'offers so much content than the previous game: * The graphics (colors, transitions and 3D effects) look fresh and neat. * Light effects are visible. * Casual players can now play this game more easily for more gameplay experience. ** Normal Mode is now available to save progress. * New modes are added: VS Mode and Online Mode (see below). * Achievements and Inventory are added for a more game experience. * Online gameplay is now available. * New items and returning items from other ''Pang! ''games. * Music and SFX are much more fluid and catchier, differently comparing from the PS1 version. Gameplay The game takes up most of the gameplay of the original ''Pang released in 1989. The player controls a character who can move right or left (and climb the ladders in certain levels), and shoot harpoons upwards. Balls bounce and when the player shoots one of them, it divides into two balls, which themselves divide again when shot ... The more the balls are divided (and therefore smaller) and the less they bounce high: the player will have to adapt to the timings corresponding to the various sizes of balls on the screen. The player must avoid the contact with the balls under pain of losing a life. Modes This game has 5 modes for single player as for multiplayer: Beginners Mode This mode allows to teach for the first timers how to play this game, giving them 10 tips on each 10 stages only. This mode allows you to play up to 2 players co-op. Normal Mode This mode is a campaign mode which the player must gain each world famous artworks of all the time by completing each 3 or 4 levels in 18 stages. There are 50 levels in total. This mode allows you to play up to 2 players co-op. This mode is divided in 2 modes: * '''Campaign: This is similar to the classic mode from the original Pang 3. * Free Mode: '''Now in this game, it allows you to pick a stage and getting an high score every time. 'Expert Mode After completing Normal Mode, Expert Mode will be unlocked with extra 18 stages. Panic Mode This mode is an endless arcade mode which the player must survive endless levels. How higher the level how much points the player gains, how more the balls appear and how faster the balls bounce and fall. There are only 99 levels. Each 10 levels, a Star Ball appears for a moment of rest. This mode allows you to play up to 2 players co-op. VS Mode This new mode allows you to play against your friend (up to 2 players) or against a CPU. There are 3 up to 5 rounds for the win. This mode is also divided in 3 modes as similar as Panic Mode: * '''Survival: '''Players must survive as long as possible until they lead to death. The last standing wins the match. * '''Score Battle: '''The player who has the most points is the winner. This mode has a timer that worth 5 minutes. * '''Coin Battle: '''The player who has the most coins is the winner. This mode has a timer that worth 5 minutes. Surely, you can changes settings in the Options menu. Online Mode This mode allows you to play online against people around the world. This mode also has a tier ranking system, divided in 5 tiers: ''Rookie, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinium and Master. How higher your tier how difficult it gets based on your skill play and from other players. You can also add friends by gaining friend codes. Misc. Other modes that are in this game are: * Achievements: '''During the gameplays, the player gain achievements when he does what the challenge said what to do. ' * '''Inventory: '''During the gameplay in Normal Mode, once you lost, you can go to the Inventory which items you can have during your first try. * '''Player Stats: '''This mode allows the player see what he has done so far by progressing the game and see how many online matches has he played. * '''Options: '''This mode allows you to change some options in the game. Characters In this game, 4 playable characters have different skills and harpoons. * ' ' A mexican with a crazy dancing style. Has wild energy at every robbery and never leaves his marracas behind. Possesses a Double Harpoon. Likely for intermediate players. * ' ' The captain of steal is ready to hook some balloons. Always being wrecky and arrogant but you cannot do anything because he's a pirate. Possesses a Double Power Wire. Likely for novice beginners. * ' ' Shiela joins the group and she's a thief specialist. Don't glare at her beauty too much because of her 'femme fatale' behavior. Possesses a Double Harpoon that shots at the angle of 45° each side. Likely for intermediate players. * ' ''' The well-known gentleman feline joins the group as well. His charm and kindness is adorable and also mischevious. Possesses only a single harpoon but he's invincible against all the enemies and the slippery ice doesn't affect him. Likely for skiled players. Since there's a multiplayer mode, each character has also his own alternate costume. Stages In Normal Mode, each stage contains 4 levels. Each stage represents a famous painting from the past. The purpose is to have all the paintings to collect and put them into the Private Gallery. Only Stage 01 has 3 levels and Stage 50, 1 level. In Free Mode, the first 6 stages are already unlocked. Do not show= |-| Show= Items Most of the items appear inside the balloons are in the breakable bricks. General Items These item will generally pop-up inside bricks and popped balloons. Harpoons Each character has his own gameplay style based on different harpoons, but in many levels, there are other harpoons to try as an item. Some harpoons are only at certain levels, meaning that these are a rare use. Balloons There are some balloons that match the color of the famous paintings and some balloons appears on certain levels to complete puzzle-alike levels. Gallery Logo P3HD.png|The European and Japanese logo AmericanLogo P3HD.png|American Logo BallRed.png|Red Balloon BallBlue.png|Blue Balloon BallGreen.png|Green Balloon BallStar.png|Star Balloon BallBomb.png|Bomb Balloon BallTimer.png|Timer Balloon